Demaros
by xXHoly QueenXx
Summary: Demaros creció en Gehenna siendo el heredero de las llamas azules de su padre. Una plan de este lo lleva a terminar en una clase para exorcistas como Rin, Okumura Rin. No poseo nada xD ni la imagen ni Ao No exorcist. Pésimo summary. Entren o robaré su comida mientras duermen.


Satán observó como su heredero se paseaba felizmente por los pasillos del palacio con su nuevo uniforme escolar, siendo un demonio era extraño que esto le causara ternura y gracia al mismo tiempo, así que decidió dejar de espiarlo por la paz.

Frente a él se encontraba su hijo pródigo, mientras era molestado por sus demás hermano, quienes le picoteaban para saber si no estaban alucinando sobre su presencia. Sonrió ante esto, lastimeramente tanto años ejerciendo una risa malévola no le habían ayudado en esos momentos cuando justamente quería compadecer a esto.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, padre?

Samael, el rey del tiempo y el espacio, harto de tanto revoloteo causado por su presencia decidió establecer una conversación con él, Satán se dio cuenta al instante de que lo que este deseaba es que le diera la orden a sus demás hijos de dejar a su segundo hijo en paz para poder conversar en paz.

-Al principio tenía dudas, digo, eso de mandar a tu heredero a una escuela llena de exorcistas cuando eres el rey de Gehenna no te mantiene tranquilo.- Soltó una carcajada mientras el otro le miraba con fastidio, sabía que quería regresar a la dimensión humana cuanto antes.- ¿Pero sabes? Demaros no ha salido nunca ha fingido ser un estudiante, y eso parece exitarle de sobremanera. Además no había salido de la dimensión desde hacer más o menos 25 años. En estos momentos nada podría hacer que me arrepienta.

El Rey del tiempo y el espacio se mantuvo en silencio.

-Además, quiero que aprenda unos cuantos trucos exorcistas. Podrían sernos útiles en el futuro.- Vio como Samael asentía y prosiguió.- Le he explicado un poco la situación, pero todo queda en tus manos.

-No deberías usar a Demaros como un juego, a diferencia de Yukio, te ama.- Soltó una carcajada.- Bueno, era más que obvio que eso pasaría, después de todo fue por culpa tuya que su madre muriese y... ¡Oh si! Según las nuevas memorias que le daré, mataste a su padre adoptivo y quieres llevarte a su hermano lejos de él.

-¿Y qué tanto podría importarme eso? Yukio no heredó mis llamas, no es más que un simple humano. No me sirve para nada ni le tengo ninguna clase de afecto.

-Eso es bastante cruel.

-¿Por qué? Samael, bien sabes que alguien tan débil nunca tendrá lugar aquí, ni por ser el hijo de Yuri. Realmente no importa, tengo a mi lindo Demaros conmigo.- Después de decir esto, el tan temible Satán parecía una chica de un anime Moe, apretándose las mejillas mientras mantenía las piernas juntas y se zangoloteaba de un lado a otro.

-Te ves tan patético haciendo eso, me pregunto si Demaros y su alteza Yuri no te habrán suavizado.- Escondió la mirada bajo su sombrero y sonrió.- Si es así será más fácil matarte y hacerme de Gehenna.

-¡Inténtalo querido hijo! ¡Demuéstrame si lo que te ha enseñado el mundo humano te sirve de algo aquí!

-Tch.- En cuanto diviso que el menor regresaba junto con las pocas pertenencias que le serían útiles allá, se apresuró a tomarlo de la mano y abrir un portal a su destino. Aún siendo el rey del tiempo y el espacio, Samael pudo ver como todo actuaba en cámara lenta, sus hermanos, su padre y la madre de este se despedían llorando a moco tendido del menor mientras que este prometía regresar en las primeras vacaciones que tuviese y aseguraba que estaría bien en sus manos.

¡Claro que lo estaría!

Aunque a Samael le encantara tentar a la suerte, no era tan estúpido como para tentar a su padre estando en su propio territorio o cuando lo más seguro era que tendría que volver a estarlo. En realidad no fueron más de diez segundos los que transcurrieron para que estos ya estuviesen bajando entre dimensiones. Demaros parecía estar en completa calma, hasta que llegaron a la oficina de Samael y su rostro se llenó de asco... demasiado rosa.

-Bienn Demaros, dime que es lo que padre te ha explicado.

-Bueno...- El demonio de ojos azules empezó mientras observaba sus reliquias otaku.- Tú, querido hermano mayor, has traicionado a la familia convirtiéndote en un poderoso exorcista en algo llamado la Academia de la Verdadera Cruz. Yo estoy aquí para integrarme como un exorcista, me enseñarán las cosas que estos deben saber... y se me olvido.

-¡Pequeño hermano! Deberías ser más responsable.- Mephisto no se resistió y abrazó a Demaros cuando lo vio haciendo un puchero a causa de su crítica.- Como sea, todo lo que te ha dicho padre es correcto.

-Obviamente, después de todo es el plan de padre.

-Silencio.- Demaros le enseñó la lengua de manera infantil, lo cual le irritó un poco pero decidió proseguir.- Te explicaré entonces a todo detalle, ya que según por lo que me dijo padre, puedo saber que solo te explico lo básico.- El demonio menor asintió.- Estás aquí para convertirte en exorcista, por el momento nadie debe saber que eres el hijo de Satán o todo el plan se irá a la mierda, ¿Entiendes? Seguro que si.

-No tienes que explicarme como si fuese un niño de kinder

-Como sea, déjame terminar. Tu hermano gemelo está aquí.

-¿Hermano gemelo?

-No del todo gemelo pero sí.- Ante la duda de el chico se apresuró a aclarar.- Cuando la reina Yuri dio a luz, no solo dio luz a ti, herederó de Satán. También dio vida a un niño. Este no heredó las llamas de Satán, por lo que es un humano. A nosotros, los caballeros de la Verdadera Cruz se nos dio la orden de acabar con la vida de Yuri y de los engrendos de Satán. Sin embargo para cuando llegamos, Lucifer ya te había llevado a Gehenna. Tuve que demostrar que Yukio era completamente humano, y bueno, Yuri ya estaba muerta.

-¿Y en dónde está ahora él?

-En manos de un sacerdote, fue adoptado por él. Actualmente ya es un exorcista de primera clase, pero no te llega a los talones no te preocupes. Como sea, he reescrito temporalmente la memoria de ambos. Después te dejaré ver las memorias que les fueron dadas para que puedas integrarte con ellos. Bueno, el plan aquí es que cuando todo esté listo, tú, Demaros, será quien le preste su cuerpo al Dios de Gehenna, Satán, para apoderarse de Assiah.

-¡Qué intenso! No creí que me enviarían a hacer algo tan cool.- Samael rara vez veía a su serio hermano menor tan emocionado por algo, por lo general era serio, amable, pero serio.

-Si, bueno, es hora de que veas las memorias que les he dado a ambos.

Demaros tomó la mano de su hermano, mientras este empezaba a reproducir una serie de imágenes en su mente.

 _Ambos hermanos fueron críados por el Exorcista Shiro Fujimoto, en monasterio de este, desde que eran pequeños, él, Demaros había causado demasiados problemas llevándolo a ser conocido como un demonio por todos los que le rodeaban, excepto por su mismo hermano, su supuesto padre y los del monaterio, a espaldas de Demaros, su hermano también quería poder protegerlo, así que el Padre Fujimoto lo hizo conocedor del secreto de este y le propuso convertirse en exorcista para protegerlo de diferentes demonios. Cuando terminaron la secundaria Yukio Okumura, que era como actualmente se llamaba el hermano de Demaros, ya era un exorcista de primera clase. A ojos de Demaros, su hermano había hecho el exámen de ingreso en La Academia de La Verdadera Cruz Demaros, por otra parte ignorando inconscientemente la situación de su hermano decidió dejar de estudiar y conseguir un trabajo. Al seguir siendo un chico problemático por lo general lo despedían el mismo día que lo contrataban._

 _Un día, después de darle su merecido a unos chicos que cortaban las patas de las palomas, fue despedido de nueva cuenta y regañado por el padre Fujimoto, es cuando sus poderes se revelan por primera vez, al ser fastidiado por los miembros del monasterio un ventilador explota en llamas azules, pero el padre Fujimoto finjé que nada paso y lo cubre del mismo Demaros fingiendo el aparato se descompuso y golpeándolo._

 _Más tarde, cuando Yukio se encuentra curando sus heridas, los del monasterio le informan que le consiguieron una entrevista de trabajo en un supermercado y le proporcionan un traje._

Ante la escena que veía ahora no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada seca, era él, el mismo Demaros, que no podía sujetarse una corbata y el padre le ayudaba.

-Me convertiste en un personaje patético.

 _Ese día consiguió el trabajo al cocinar un producto no comestible, pero que cuando él lo hacía lo hacía saber de maravilla, por lo que la Gerente después de probarlo decidió contratarlo. Después se encontraba avisando en el monasterio de su nuevo trabajo, pero algo paso, una cosa parecida a un simio molestaba a una pequeña niña, y al intentar ayudarla provocó un desorden en el supermercado por lo que lo despiden. Al no saber como decirle a los del monasterio lo que había pasado se refugia en un parque, para al final ser encontrado por su gemelo._

 _Ambos regresan al monasterio, y al contrario de lo que él creía, que padre Fujimoto no estaba ardiendo en furia, sino que parecía estar hasta cierto punto orgulloso de él. Ahí mismo se encontraba la niñita a quien había salvado con unas cuantas curaciones en la cabeza junto a un hombre que él suponía era su padre. La niña le agradecía y al decirle a su padre que no estaba inventando lo que le pasaba y que Demaros le explicara la situación en defensa de la niña. El padre Fujimoto no pudo más que darle un amuleto._

 _Al día siguiente, los mismos chicos provocan a Demaros para que los siga, y cuando por fin se encuentran, el líder le ofrece la cantidad de dinero que quiera para que no diga nada de lo sucedido, pues pronto entraría a la prestigios Academia de La Verdadera Cruz y no quería que rumores así se esparcieran, Demaros rechaza la oferta y entonces el chico, quien resulta ser Astaroth, empieza a blasfemar en contra del hermano de Demaros y este lo golpea, diciéndole algo como que si quería insultarlo a él podía hacerlo, pero que no se atreviese a decir nada de su hermano. Este se enoja y revela su forma demoníaca, que al parecer solo Demaros nota, y cuando está a punto de quemarle un ojo este revela sus flamas azules. Todos los chicos que le sujetaban echaron a correr cuando esto paso, Astaroth le dice que su Dios los está esperando, pero entonces Shiro Fujimoto llega y lo exorcisa._

 _Cuando regresan al monasterio, este le explica que tiene que irse y le da un teléfono celular, también le da la Kurikara, o como le conocían en casa, la asesina de demonios, advertiendole que nunca la abra o perderá su apariencia humana, pero que tampoco la aparte de su lado, jamás.. Sin embargo parece ser que Astaroth no fue realmente exorcisado, y regresa por Demaros, mientras los del monasterio lo enfrentan y lo vuelven a exorcisar Demaros hace el sacerdote dude en su corazón y esto permita que Satán lo posea y quiera llevarse a Demaros consigo, el sacerdote comete suicidio para liberarse y dejarle en claro que ya no es hijo de Satán, si no que es su hijo. Este al ver a quien le crió toda su vida muerto, abre la kurikara y cierra el portal a Gehenna._

 _Después de el funeral , Demaros decide marcar al número que ¨Su viejo¨le indicó, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que Samael y un grupo de exorcistas están ya ahí para eliminar la existencia del engrendo de Satán. Samael le da tres opciones, pero sorprende a todos diciendo que quiere convertirse en exorcista y patear el trasero de Satán. Al principio Samael se ríe pero acepta a Demaros. Por lo cual, en poco tiempo iniciarían las clases del demonio y de su hermano._

-Realmente te esforzaste en crear una historia terriblemente trágica, ¿No? Pero dime algo, ¿En serio se suicido Fujimoto?

-¡Oh, por supuesto que no!.-Al ver la dudo en el rostro de Demaros prosiguió.- Es un viejo amigo mio, por lo cual mientras instauraba sus memorias, lo induje a su sueño mientras está suspendido entre el tiempo y el espacio. No preguntes donde es precisamente eso.

-Está bien, está bien. Bueno, por lo que veo mis clases de exorcismo comienzan en pocos minutos, ¿No?

-Así es, ¡Oh, cierto!.- Empezó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos hasta que encontró una llave dorada que le entregó a Demaros.- Toma, al usarla en cualquier cerradura te llevará a la escuela de exorcismo. De todas maneras es fácil encontrarla. Solo debes ir al sótano.

-De acuerdo. Y dime, ¿Mi nombre sigue siendo Demaros?

-Por supuesto que no.- Sonrió gatunamente y siguió.- Durante este plan, eres Rin, Rin Okumura. Y a mi me conocen como Mephisto Pheles. El tiempo aquí también pasa verdaderamente lento... ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-314

-Entonces aquí tienes 14

-Entiendo, dime una última cosa, hermano.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Aquí podré hacer amigos?.- Samael no lo negaría, sintió como su insensible corazón crujía al ver el verdadero sentimiento con el que su hermano menor le había preguntado esto, había visitado a Demaros cada vez que podía y aunque sus demás hermanos estuviesen ahí siempre había sido un niño solitario, entendía perfectamente porque lo preguntaba.

-Podrás hacerlos, pero no dejes que afecten tu misión.

-Ajá.

¨Rin¨obedeció lo anteriormente dicho por su hermano mayor, introdujo la llave en la cerradura de la oficina de su hermano y un pasillo completamente diferente se hizo presente frente a sus ojos.

-Ya que es tu primer día te acompañaré un poco.- ¨Mephisto¨ siguió a ¨Rin¨ a través del túnel y lo condujó al salón después de convertirse en un perro.

En la clase ya estaban todos los que eran compañeros de ¨Rin¨ lo supo gracias a que ¨Mephisto¨se lo dijo.

-Mi nombre es Rin Okumura, 14 años, quiero ser un exorcista y espero que no se metan en mi camino, gusto en conocerlos.

Su oído demoníaco le ayudo a escuchar como todos comentaban que era un creído y seguramente un patán. No le tomó importancia mientras mantenía una llamada telepática con el resto de su familia, quienes al parecer estaban felices de hubiese llegado a Gehenna con bien.

- _Parecen humanos._

 ** _-¡¿Qué?! ¡Demaros no vuelvas a decir eso!_**

 _-Buh, ¿Qué me harás si lo hago, Iblis?_

 ** _-Deberías temer de mi poder._**

 _-Quisieras_

Alguien más entró al salón, pudo reconocerlo como Yukio Okumura, su hermano gemelo, no iba a decir nada hasta que ¨Mephisto¨ le mordió recordandole cual era su personalidad según esto.

-Mi nombre es Okumura Yukio. Y seré su profesor de Farmacología.

- _Yukio está aquí._

 _ **-¿El humano?**_

 _-No, el gato._

 ** _-Muy gracioso._**

- _Por cierto, ¿Amaimon no ha regresado?_

 ** _-No, no ha regresado de su última cacería, le diremos que se contacte contigo en cuanto regrese._**

 _-Gracias, bueno, debo irme. Tengo un papel que protagonizar._

 ** _-Háblanos cuando puedas, ¡Se te extraña Mini-Blue!_**

 _-Dejen los apodos ridículos._

Sin darles tiempos a contestar, ¨Rin¨ cortó la llamada y empezó con su deber.

-¡¿YUKIO?!

* * *

 **Bueh :´v**


End file.
